Black Tiger
by Gin-Nee
Summary: The Lombaxs' are looking for home; however, their fate is in the hands of a looked down upon subspecies.  A Black Tiger - known to have betrayed their species during the Great War.  Can they be trusted? Will they fulfill the mission? Only one knows.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

"General, I've done it! I have created a device that will tear through dimensions!" shouted a cream colored feline like creature. "It's the invention of a life time! Well, after the Dimensionator."

A reddish, almost rust color, furred paw took the wrist watch from the smaller creature. Gold eyes inspected the device as it was twisted over a couple of times. Such a small item could tear a hole through dimensions? It had to have some compensation for such an amazing ability. Emerald green eyes just softened slightly at the general's unheard question. The inventor knew there were drawbacks at making such a thing. The General gently handed the wrist watch to its creator before pacing across the room. The metal clunk as the metal on his boots met with the concrete floor. He stopped before deciding to speak to the inventor.

"What are the drawbacks? What is to compensate for such a device? Is it safe to use? I will not place anybody in harm to return to a dimension that was once lost to us."

"The dimension wrist watch will only be able to tear through the dimensions twice," the creator explained. "It will open a rip to our dimension wherever it is activated; however, I have no promises on whether our willing volunteer will land on a suitable planet, like Fastoon, or on some random planet. They might have to travel quite a distance."

"Cory," the General sighed tiredly. "None of the Lombaxs are suited for travel such as the one that you have just described. Even my guards do not know how the universe has changed since we had last stepped foot on it. I do not think that it is a safe idea to send somebody through without proper training."

Cory thought for a minute while he played with his one droopy ear. It never stayed in position. After a while, his eyes lit in a moment of genius. Turning toward the computer, he began to rapidly type some words before a profile appeared on the screen. The General looked over his shoulder, hands resting on the back of the wheeled chair, while he tried to understand the meaning of looking at one profile. The cream furred Lombax opened the file quickly as a photo appeared at the forefront. The General looked surprised as he stared at a pure black, female Lombax. A scowl was set on her face while her arms were crossed in an annoyed manner. Royal purple stripes appeared on her ears, tail and paws. Eyes, the color of ruby, stared at the camera in utter distaste. Clothing was suitable for the dimension. She had capris, a t-shirt and a hoodie tied around her waist. The weather was hospitable, but it did manage to change from time to time.

"You can't be serious, Cory," the General replied in a monotone voice. "A Black Tiger Lombax? I don't trust them. I've been taught not to trust that subspecies of Lombax. They betrayed the Lombaxs during the Great War."

"Nothing to lose, General Tang. Midnight is one of the dwindling few Black Tiger subspecies. In your eyes, what would hurt?"

General Tang thought about it for a few seconds as he rubbed the small tuft of hair on his chin. Cory did have a point. A Black Tiger Lombax was rare; most are frowned upon as they walk through society. It would be her chance to escape. If she failed, they would have no loss. Smiling, he just pressed a button on his wrist, "Let's see if the Lombaxs' can go home, Cory. Lieutenant, find a Black Tiger named Midnight. Bring her to the guard. I have a mission for her."

[Plateau – Desert]

A Lombax quietly crept through the tall grass as red eyes watched a small, mouse like, creature scurry toward some food in the near distance. A soft growl resounded in their thought as the mouse started to eat the food. Setting into a crouching position, the small Lombax went to catch their prey when a booming voice startled them. Tumbling, the female figure fell on their face as the mouse scurried away. A tuft of black fur fell on her head as her tail landed on her back. She glared at the surrounding area as she watched the mouse run to the safety of a burrow. Somersaulting over, she landed just to see a guard walking to her upside down. She scowled at the intruder. They ruined her playtime. The light brown Lombax just gave her a look before starting to speak, "General Tang requests your presence, Black Tiger. I advise that you meet him immediately. It is of urgent matter. Follow me in haste."

Midnight just watched the soldier stalk off in a quick pace before she decided to follow him. Brushing the dust off her clothes, she gave chase to seem as if she had begun to follow him as soon as he commanded her to follow. She just sulked while they were granted access into the building; Dear General Tang wanted to see her. She didn't do anything to have a meeting with him. The Lombax was perfectly happy living on her own at the Plateau. Her only trips to town were when she needed some actual food. The black furred Lombax would shop in town with a cloak thrown over her. The population wasn't very kind to the Black Tiger subspecies. She didn't particularly care; they left her alone, she would leave them alone. It was that simple.

"What does the dear General want?" she asked sweetly. "I couldn't have done anything wrong. I haven't left the Plateau in nearly two days."

The guard just ignored her as he continued to walk until they stopped in front of a closed door. He just opened it before allowing her to walk through. A muttered "What a gentlemen" was heard from the female Lombax, but it was that of sarcasm. General Tang looked at the Lombax as he thought of a good argument for her to volunteer to help them return to their original home. Sneezing, Midnight just glared at him before taking a seat near his workstation. She just crossed her legs before deciding to question him, "Well, what does somebody, like you, want me to do for them?"

"Midnight," he began, "Black Tigress, I want you to help the Lombaxs' find their way home."

Midnight laughed at the command. She shook her head before looking General Tang straight in the eye, "If you trust me, General Tang."


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

Midnight's head bopped as she tried not to fall asleep during General Tang's lecture. He was trying to teach her about the home universe. It just was not happening for the female. He just bored her to tears. The rust colored Lombax just sighed in defeat before he handed the lecture over to Cory. The scientist/inventor fixed his glasses before handing a small device toward the young woman. She looked at it in mild interest. Cory just gave a look of annoyance before beginning to speak, "The dimension wrist watch can only be used twice. To activate it, you must press the green button. I do not know the exact location of your landing, but it could be anywhere in the galaxy. Please, do be careful. I do not know the dangers that are in that universe. Though, as a Black Tiger, I'm sure you will have no problems saving yourself."

"That's racist," she replied, smirking. "I'm not a fool, Cory. I can handle myself in just about any situation. Now, I'll be going."

The green button lit the watch as it was pressed. A laser trailed thin air before a rip began to form. Head tilted, Midnight looked at the rift carefully before saluting to the other occupants and jumping through. As soon as she had jumped through, the rift closed. Cory and General Tang looked at each other before both knocked on some wood. Midnight seemed the great choice at the time, but they had to wonder if it was a mistake. She was not trained, not taught and not trusted by 99% of the Lombax population. Had they made a grave mistake sending her to fulfill this mission? General Tang just sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Only time will tell, Cory. Only time will tell."

[Metropolis, Planet Kerwan, Solana Galaxy]

"Wrench?" a bored voice muttered underneath the ship. "I need to tighten this bolt."

A silver colored robot handed an oversized wrench to a very familiar feline creature before the creature rolled under the ship. He worked hard while he was in Metropolis. His garage normally flourished for it was known to be Ratchet's workshop. Ratchet the savior of the universe. He was kind of annoyed at the title, but it brought costumers which brought bolts. At that point, he didn't mind the title, but if on vacation, he certainly did mind it. He wanted to be known just as Ratchet. Not some Lombax that saved the universe. Oil drenched him as he realized he had been 'tightening' the wrong bolt. He hadn't realized he was turning the other way to loosen the thing. Growling in annoyance, he rolled from underneath it to dry his fur. Clank just gave a laugh at his face. The Lombax just walked past him before whipping his tail at the little robot.

"Now, now, Ratchet," he replied, chuckling. "If you have been paying attention, the oil would have not given such as shower. I am only finding it as amusement."

"Ah ha ah ha," replied the gold and tan Lombax sarcastically. "You are absolutely hilarious, Clank. Truly amazing."

Clank missed the unknown sarcasm in the Lombax's voice as he just proudly looked around the shop. Ratchet just rolled his eyes at the gullible robot. His best friend absolutely amazed him most days. Absolutely amazed him. After cleaning his fur, Ratchet just grabbed the wrench before returning to the underbelly of the ship. Just as he was about to roll under on the board, a rip appeared in the garage. He just gripped the wrench tightly just as a comfort if something vicious and nasty was about to appear out of the rip. Something vicious and nasty was about to appear out of the rip. He just didn't think it would appear in the form of a pure black Lombax. The wrench wielding creature just stared as he realized that a Lombax had just come through a rip in dimensions. As soon as she stepped away from the rip, it closed instantaneously. Midnight just looked at the empty space before looking at the Lombax in front of her.

"I was unaware that a Lombax still lives in this dimension. How did you get here? Was it much simpler than my way of travel?"

"I grew up in the Solana Galaxy," he answered still not quite sure about the female Lombax. "I never left this dimension."

Midnight's ears perked as she heard the galaxy name. She was quite far away from the Polaris Galaxy. Growling with annoyance, the young woman just flipped off the sky before looking at the Lombax and robot. The two of them looked at each other before looking at her. She was definitely interesting. The female Lombax just snarled as she tried to look for a way out of the garage. She needed to find the Polaris Galaxy; she needed to find home. Midnight was sure that the Lombaxs didn't trust her especially for her subspecies.

"I need to get to the Polaris Galaxy," she commented. "I need to get to Fastoon, quickly."

"Well, we can take you there," commented Clank. "Our ship is able to travel quite some way."

"No, no, no," Ratchet fought. "I do not want to travel anywhere, anymore. I have done enough traveling for a lifetime."

Midnight just huffed before she headed for the exit. If he didn't want to get his own species back, it was fine with her. The black Lombax just walked out of the garage as she went to look for a ship to fly to Fastoon. She only had a limited amount of time. Ratchet cringed as he felt his robotic friend stare holes through his back. Clank wasn't very happy with his decision on not helping the female Lombax that as new to the galaxy. Not being able to take the feeling anymore, Ratchet just threw his hands in the air before walking out of the garage to find the female Lombax. He figured that helping her to Fastoon wouldn't be too hard of a mission. Nobody was going after them. He just grumbled his whole way around the city to find her.

[Lombax Dimension, Behind a Crystal Ball]

Light blue eyes just watched the scene as a smirk appeared on the Lombax's snout. They had entrusted such an important mission on a Black Tiger. The Lombaxs' were getting desperate to find a way home. A grey furred paw appeared as it rubbed over the crystal ball. It showed a scene of Midnight just trying to get away from the male Lombax trying to talk to her. She was not listening to him. The grey furred Lombax smiled before the ball became foggy. Things were going to get interesting really soon as the Lombax barked orders at wolf like creatures. The creatures laughed as they managed to rip through the dimension to the home universe. Rip dogs were good minions when wanting to cause trouble in the home dimension.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in awhile. College has swamped me with work; however, I have an idea for this story. I have minor writer's block for the other one. I will update it as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2-<strong>

Midnight growled in annoyance as she tried to dodge the Lombax by walking quickly through the crowd. The black furred female wanted nothing to do with a rude, obnoxious, uncaring Lombax. If he didn't want to bring his kind back, it was absolutely fine with her. She just about got to a ship port when a paw grabbed her wrist. Tugging slightly, they managed to twirl her in their direction. Red eyes glared at green eyes as she just scoffed at the panting Lombax. Ratchet just glared back as he tried to catch his breath. She was fast on her feet especially through a crowd. He wasn't expecting that at all. The female just took her wrist from him by yanking her arm, "What? Haven't you done enough, already? You have already stated that you had no interest in bringing the Lombaxs' home."

"Fine, I was being a jerk," he commented. "However, I want to help n …"

Ratchet was caught off as the crowd started to scream in terror. Midnight's ears fell back as she had a look of terror on her face. Growls appeared around them as wolf like creatures surrounded the two Lombaxs. Their reddish fur seemed to stand against the sidewalk of the city as they walked closer toward the two felines. Midnight just took a step back as she pulled Ratchet with her, "Rip dogs. What the hell are they doing here? These creatures normally hope dimensions just for food, never in populated areas such as this city."

"I don't know," interrupted Ratchet, "but I don't want to find out their bite strength. Come on, we can probably lose them in the alleys."

Midnight didn't argue was she allowed him to pull her through the alleyways of the city. The dogs tried to keep up with them; however, they were soon lost among the maze of alleys. Midnight stood on guard; her muscles were tense, ears folded back and her tail just kept twitching as if something was going to jump them at any moment. Ratchet looked at her before grabbing the twitching tail. Midnight yelped from the touch and grabbed her tail back from him, "What was that for, moron? Don't ever touch my tail. Got it?"

Ratchet just rolled his eyes before messing with his communicator, "Stop the twitching. They are not going to find us."

Midnight just huffed before crossing her arms. He was getting on her nerves quite badly. The tan and brown Lombax just continued to mess with his communicator before he got Clank on the other end. The robot spoke calmly to him as Ratchet started telling him their current predicament, "This is why I didn't want to travel to help somebody! We _always _get attacked by **something**!"

"Calm your horses," snapped Midnight. "Those rip dogs are being controlled; they never come to populated areas. It is even rare when they come to the Lombax village in my dimension. I knew they didn't trust me; only trying to get rid of me."

[Lombax Dimension, Fortune Teller shop]

"Yes, my dear," a female voice spoke. "The Lombaxs' are just trying to rid of you. Black Tigers aren't meant to be trusted among our kind."

A grey paw just rubbed around the crystal ball as the scene changed. It showed Midnight pacing back and forth at the garage as she explained her story to the two heroes. Light blue eyes noticed that the male Lombax seemed quite interesting in bringing his species back to the home dimension. The fortune teller couldn't allow them to finish their mission. She had other plans for the Lombaxs'. Getting from her chair, the Lombax heard her metal bracelets clang together as she looked through her shelves. Finding a bottle of pink liquid, she just smiled at the substance. The grey furred female wanted a distraction, and she had got a _lovely _distraction indeed.

"It's hard to complete a mission when your mind is clouded with love," she said, chuckling. "Don't you agree, my pets?"

The rip dogs just yipped in response to her; they had returned after losing the sight and scent of the Lombaxs. No matter, she knew they would have gotten away. The bottle made a pop sound as she uncorked it. A smoke of pink appeared to form a heart. Tipping it slightly, she poured the liquid around the crystal ball. It formed a pink smoke inside of the ball before it disappeared. The Lombax just smiled knowingly just as her bell rang by the door. She made the image disappear on her ball before smiling at the costumer, "Good evening, sir, how may I help you?"

[Ratchet's Garage, Planet Kerwan]

The female Lombax stopped her explanation as she felt something was wrong in the air. Looking around, she noticed that nothing was wrong before looking at her two companions. Ratchet and Clank were giving the black Lombax a weird look, "Um, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ratchet," she huffed. "Something just seemed off. Though, it appears nothing is wrong. I must still be on edge since the rip dog attack."

Ratchet just shrugged before he went back to talking to his robot companion; they were trying to plot a course to the Polaris galaxy. Midnight just looked around the garage as she played with some of the tools. None of them noticed a small, pink mist floating through the air before it disappeared entirely, only Midnight's muscles tensed as a shiver ran through her spine. She had no reason for such an experience. The Black Tiger only knew that she suddenly thought Ratchet looked rather attractive.


End file.
